Tiberian Twlight Remake
by GeneralJist
Summary: For those of you who know, there is a C&C3 mod project Called Tiberian Eclipse, it Aims to remake C&C4, I am the former lead Story writer, and here is a compilation of the story elements me and some of the team came up with.Aiming to make sense of C&C4.
1. Epilogue: The Beginning is the End

_The End is the Beginning- Epilogue_

_By General Jist on 12/9/10_

It was time. The remains of GDI and Nod had come to an understanding, a cease fire. There were only a few strongholds around the world still able to hold off the Scrin Forces. The Forgotten had been instrumental in holding back the Scrin, given their unique harmony with Tiberium, they were somehow able to disrupt Scrin communication and in some rare cases, turning the Scrin against each other. The United forces of humanity fought for their Blue Zones, the Zones with still intact space ports.

And yet, Blood ran red amidst the ashes of the cities and the dying. The Scrin invasion had taken its toll. Our world, good old Earth, who had sustained life for humanity through its countless strife and war, who had watched evolution create such marvelous creatures of thought and reason To understand the very forces of nature had not. Tiberium, a force that has run rampant killed her.

Ever since that day in 95, Earth had been fighting. Nature knows no good nor evil, just balance … and the imbalance. The alien crystal that is Tiberium had brought about so many ecological changes that imbalance became the norm. We got Ion storms and Tiberium creatures and infestations around the planet. Every time GDI worked to eliminate the pollution of Tiberium, the forces of Nod spread it again. The Alien Crystal Tiberium contaminant served as a catalyst, forcing those in the industrialized nations to confront the issue of natural resources in a serious way.

And Now, Earth had finally had enough. The infective crystal and the mutations it brought had tried earth's ecological homeostasis over and over, with always the same result for nearly a century. Our planet had finally had enough.

So on a cool September morning, she died. Everyone knew, at least all the survivors of the 4th Tiberium war. Orion stood, looking up at the atmosphere. The corrupt forces of Idris had been defeated but much of their technologies remained, among them a Death Clock. Orion knew what it was tuned to.

He kept wondering if Kane knew, if that was why he was in such a hurry to leave. Did Kane know Tiberium vapors would accelerate the atmospheric decay, eating through it with volatile gasses and pressures?

Did he know the Scrin would return and exterminate humanity?

He pondered these questions as countless GDI drop ships were loading civilians and renegade Nod soldiers. One by one the drop ships filled up, and lifted off. Heading for the GSTs, commonly called ark ships by the civilians. As Orion watched, an argument broke out between Nod soldiers and a flustered looking GDI scientist. He rushed over to see what was going on.

The Scientist was saying they would need to be left behind due to the fact they were contaminated by Tiberium. Orion knew there were designated Ark ships for the Forgotten and Those contaminated individuals, but they had already left. He marched over, and they gave him a solute, he said they could ride with him in the last Drop ship, the Scientist protested, but Orion gave him a look, which shut him up, he forlornly went back to his X Ray station.

Orion and the 3 Nod Soldiers watched, in a conversational tone he asked them if they thought Kane knew. The 1st soldier spat, the 2nd crossed and saluted, and the third stood there with an odd look on his face, Orion had a hard time making it out through the face plate, but it looked like a twisted smile. "Who knows what Kane knew? I doubt he even knew what he knew himself.", said the third soldier, Orion Nodded.

The count down display in his helmet told him that the ozone would crack sometime within the next hour, and that the brave GDI, Nod, and Forgotten forces that were holding the Scrin back were losing. His suit radio crackled and a voice said "General Orion, B 5 is holding, but our perimeter will fall soon, B3, and B7 are already overrun, and the few surviving Thunderhead Transports are heading to orbit, with covering fire from the Ion Cannon Network." End transmission. "Jesus….." Orion Whispers to himself.

All 4 of them stood there in silence, observing the evacuation of Earth. Orion tried to speak, but had a catch in his throat. With great force of will he managed to say: "It's time:. The 4 of them joined the members of the GDI science team cleaning up all the equipment litter around the space port. They all climbed into the pod, and it rose, the ground shook again and again. The 3rd Nod soldier lifted his visor and Said "Peaceful, Isn't it?"- (c) Westwood Anton Slavic

Orion whorled around to stare intently into the man's face. There was something about him that looked familiar. Was it the Eyes? Yes, he had odd eyes which seemed to glimmer with an intelligence that Orion had never seen before, nothing even approaching it. It was a sort of reddish purple, where those Scrin symbols? He Blinked and they were Gone. The Soldier put his arm on Orion's shoulder and said, "Don't worry my brother, the End is the Beginning."

The Camera focuses on the Soldier's face, then Zooms out through a window, and we see the earth, with a very green and red tint, we zoom further out and see the Ark ship, further and we see more and more Ark ships, and the inner solar system. As we continue to zoom out we see the entire solar system with multiple Ark ships moving outward from the space around Earth. It blacks out.

Few seconds later we here EVA saying "Coordinates locked General Orion, successful scan of prospective world, inhabitable conditions detected, routing the GST Eclipse."

Orion- "It's about Time."


	2. 1the Black Zones

_This is an attempt at a mission in a black zone. _

_**Don't Let it Go Dark**_

Formally Los Angeles , February 8 2055, A Secret Idris corperation Tiberium Research facility has reported the loss of power of their Tiberium Containment Neutralizer field. You are the commando called in by GDI high command to investigate the issue. If you do not find and reactivate the 4 TCN power Generators before the backup generator in the facility is drained, then the Tiberium in the facility will become unstable and create a Black Zone, spreading out from the epicenter, and engulf the entire battlefield. The Facility is located in the center of the map, with a small Idris force, which will be over run if you don't save them. The force is small to keep a low key budget to underscore the importance of this Tiberium Research facility. After you scout the area , and determine the nature of the threat, you will deploy a crawler, and produce your units structures and work to capture the 4 TCNs.

As you suspected, the power Grid failure was no natural event, but due to "Nod Separatists" locating the facility. They want to unleash the power of the Red Tiberium under research, and spread the black zone across all of California, encroaching on several Blue Zones in the Northern region of the State. There were originally 5 TCNs in the area, the destruction of one has unleashed hazardous Tiberium Specimens into the surrounding area. This includes explosive blue tiberium, vain holes, and viseroids. Destruction of more TCNs will unleash more hazardous specimens. The more TCNs you have control of will expedite the recontainment of the Tiberium creatures and crystals.

Primary Objective- Rescue the Idris forces trapped in the epicenter, where the Research facility is, and evacuate them and their technologies.

Secondary objective- capture and hold the 4 TCNs and prevent them from destruction by Nod. The destruction of any TCN will make your primary objective harder.

Bonus Objective 1- Locate and reconstruct the 1st Destroyed TCN

Bonus Objective 2- Destroy all Nod forces

Bonus objective 3- Destroy or ally with Forgotten Forces, depending on who finds them 1st.

Bonus Objective 4- Prevent Scrin forces from securing a base at any TCN.

As more TCNs are lost the Scrin will become aware of the increased Tiberium toxicity levels, and send forces to harvest and secure them. They will try and hack the TCNs to Investigate the technology, and may learn information from the Tacitus. This must not be allowed. They will also attack Nod forces.

As a Nod mission you would be going up against entrenched GDI forces , and your primary objective would be to destroy all TCNs.

As a Scrin Mission you would be fighting both GDI and Nod, trying to hold at least one TCN long enough to hack it and learn some secrets of its construction, function, and the Tacitus.


	3. GDI Campaign: A Hero's Reward

By General Jist

_**GDI Campaign: A Hero's Reward**_

**C&C4 Kane Intro.**

**GDI Prologue:**

_We are shown a sweeping view of a court room, with 5 men behind a rectangular table facing the camera, the middle man stands and says, _

_Idris Regent: General __Noah__ Orion, you are charged with the attempted murder of chief Scientist Dr. Pascalle and the destruction of the Idris Tacitus Research facility. How do you plea?_

_Orion, "I'm trying to save us from ourselves, Dr. Pascalle is an imposter… …" The Regent Interrupts, "Answer the Question Former General Orion, if the next words out of your mouth don't do that, I have the authority to review your entire career, and I'm sure I can find something to get you court marshaled a second time." Orion Sighs, "Guilty, but it was necessary"._

_The 5 regents murmured among themselves, The Pov Turns, and you see General Orion next to you, he uses the cover of the murmuring in the room to slip a memory stick from his sleeve with a quick wrist movement. He gives a hard look into the camera, and turns back to face the table._

_The Regent perplexed puts his hand on his chin, "Escort former general Orion to holding, since he was the last person to see Pascalle Alive, he may be able to give us insight into where he fled." The Guards Salute, and march General Orion Away. _

_The Regent now turns to the camera, and says "all charges against you have been dropped, we thank you for your service commander McNeal._

You rush out of the court room, with the Memory Stick clasped in your hand, you open it feverishly in a secluded spot, plugging it into your wrist watch, which interfaces with your implant. A bunch of Scrin text appear in your view, one line of text highlights, and is legible, it says:

"Find the Scrin Font, it will answer all your questions, and allow you to translate this document I found hidden deep within the Tacitus, I have uploaded a secret algorithm into EVA which will hopefully help you find the Scrin Font. Find Pascalle his aprehention will clear my name. Good luck McNeal, as your dad always said, don't rely on luck when you got Skill.

_Screen Black out_

_**GDI Act I: To Serve and protect**_

**Implant Uplink Successful :**

_**News Real:**_ From here there and Everywhere, This is GNN. _Daniel Stark in for Donny Vermilion_

"GDI is concerned about a new leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, Gideon, which has gained much support following the Alliance which also created the neutral Idris corporation which works closely with both Kane and GDI to reduce the global Tiberium Toxicity levels. Gideon is reported to hold to the belief that Spreading Tiberium is what Nod should continue to do, not Ally with GDI and help forward this Tiberium Containment and Neutralization plan.

There have been numerous attacks on TCN nodes over the past few months by the Nod insurgents, GDI is working closely with Idris to protect the construction of the TCN nodes, especially in yellow zones, With the glorious forces of GDI at work, I'm confident we will see some of them return to blue zones soon.

In other news, the lead Idris scientist managed to escape the destruction of Idris's Tacitus research facility, but is still missing, if you see Dr. Pascalle, please contact GDI authorities.

On an unrelated note, several desperate housewives have reported spotting a flying pig like creature in Y-34, this is dangerously close to OJ-5, so they may have just had too much Tiberium gas exposure which may have made them light headed.,

_**Uplink terminated, **_

_**New Uplink,**_

Eva: Welcome Back Commander,

The World Situation: _(Spinning World Globe, slows)_

Tiberium continues to Ravage the world, during the 3rd war Blue Zones were about 20% of the globe, now it has dropped to 7% of the Earth's Surface, this figure is fluid, due to the continuous efforts of the Global Defense Initiative to protect the few bastions we have Left. Yellow Zones continue to encroach upon the blue Zones, and still account for 50%, as well as where most of the civilians live. The yellow zones that are in danger of becoming Red zones are known under the sub category of orange zones, this is where much of GDI has chosen to make their stand against tiberium Infestation and much of Nod.

There are also Black Zones which are the most heavily infected areas, these best estimates say these make up 4% of the earth. Caution is advised. There are Several types of Tiberium creatures, the Fiend, Viseroid and Floaters, as well as others you will encounter, such as the Manta and the Crab.

You're in charge of evacuating a orange zone which is expanding more rapidly than anticipated. Good Skill Commander.

Mission1 Who Let the Dogs Out?

_You come in a Thunderhead transport, it lays down covering fire, clearing the immediate area of any Tiberium Creatures. Then drops a commando and a small group of forces, with the order of reloacating the GDI base in the Area, it may have already been over run. ___

_GDI infantry running from charging Tiberium Brute, also seen as FPS view. After a few minutes of avoiding the brute, it pops up, kills a few infantry, you run to base, where base defenses kills it._

Soldiers say they never seen that Tiberium creature before…

Objective involves defending off waves of creatures, you must find where they are coming from.

_After some about 10 minutes of defending against the Creatures, your battlefield expands._

_Eva: Sky Sentry has detected the cause of the unforeseen expansion, there is a Nod facility and a base surrounding it. The increased ionized particles must have disabled their Stealth Generator. _

_But you don't have time to destroy it sir, the civilians need your help._

You escort the civilian transports to the evac point, while more and more Tiberium Creatures attack.

Mission ends after all civilians have been evacuated.

Mission 2 Escort civilian convoys out of a red zone which is experiencing much Seismic activity Nod is rumored to be the cause of these disturbances.

You must stay ahead of the earth quakes with your crawler forces.

Upon further investigation, about ¼ of the way through the mission, Eva informs you that as InOPs suspected, these quakes are not natural occurrences. It appears that Gideon's forces are testing their new Quake Tech.

You must investigate this, upon capture of a lab, you learn that it has something to do with disturbing underground Tiberium deposits, and in some cases forcing them to surface

Mission 3 Defend a TCN site from Nod (similar set up to C&C3 mission where you are in middle of map with base defenses, and must hold off waves of attacks.)

You are also to battle Test the new Zocom Sonic Sentinel, destruction of this unit will indicate it is not yet ready for the field, and thus you will not get access to it till later in the campaign, if it survives,, it is ready, and you are able to construct them from now on, keep in mind they are very expensive, since they fill the role of a T3 Heavy battle tank and an Epic unit.

_**Act II: Seeds of Doubt **_

1st mission you are ordered to put down a forgotten Rebellion in a Red zone, they claim many of their people have gone missing, they assert GDI and or Idris is responsible. And claim to have proof.

You are a sniper sent by transport to recover the alleged proof from the leaders of the Rebellion, You aare ordered to use lethal tactics to retrieve the proof by any means necessary.

_GDI Councilman tells you This is clearly a Nod scheme, and we must retrieve the doctored proof before more harm is done. _

your Transport is shot down In route, you are the only survivor, you are wearing A Tiberium Field Suit to protect you from tiberium contamination, your weapons include (for now): a Sniper Rifle and an Assault Rifle, a Gladius for close Combat, and an Artillery Beacon. Your orders are to continue with your mission, and kill all who get in your way. You cannot avoid the Tiberium and in fact the Tiberium Formations present several Locations to Snipe, there will be a river of Liquid T that you have to Wade through, you finish the mission by neutralizing the Designated Leaders, and retrieving the "Doctored Proof" Upon rescue the Sniper gets a hero's welcome, as he accepts his congratulations he removes his helmet and everyone stares at his face that bares marks, tiberium lesions consistent with that of the forgotten.

Furthermore, you hand over the "proof" to Men in Black who engage you in a harsh conversation, they tell you that you never found the alleged proof, and you are under threat of demotion or worse if you ever speak of it to anyone.

You ask them on who's authority they confiscate this proof from him, they do not respond.

2nd mission has you interact with Dr. Sebastian, where he is called upon to Investigate this new and very strange form of Tiberium known as black Tiberium.

You are to protect him as He studies this new form of Tiberium in Its natural Habitat. Meanwhile The Brotherhood is very eager to acquire samples of this new form of tiberium and you must defend it at all costs, you are assaulted by Separatist Forces including Gideon, and that Legion is masquerading as. In the end you find out that nod is about to throw so many forces at you as to overwhelm you, you tell Sebastian to pack it up and you must defend while he acquires samples to bring back to the laboratory, once complete your Entire force evacuates. Dr. Sebastian tells you that the Sonic Blast cannon he developed should be able to destroy the deposit of Black Tiberium, but he does not know what affects that might have. The mission ends when you use the cannon to destroy the Deposit, where it releases a Tiberium Dust Tornado (JPN). Upon completion you learn of the Deaths of Dr. Sebastian's fellow researchers, and the Death warrant upon Sebastian himself, you believe the Warrant is unwarranted and spare Dr. Sebastian's life who in return will tell you everything he has discovered, defective suits, his orders at the Lab, what Black Tiberium is.

Also the Tiberium Infected Sniper tells you about the suspicious situation with the "proof" he found.

3rd mission has you assault a Nod facility, which it is said they have captured Lead Idris Scientist Pascalle.

Apart from rescuing Pascal you are to Battlefield Test GDI's new Capital Ship the Kodiak, all you are given for the mission is 4 Kodiak Prototypes. If they many of them are destroyed or heavily damaged, it means that the Kodiak is not ready for battlefield deployment, and will cause delays in you being able to use them later.

Repair Support powers should be given.

Primary Objective is to destroy all nod forces guarding the Tiberium Research Facility (heavily entrenched Offence Defense and Support) this will be tough as the new Anubis Obelisk that can attack aircraft have been implemented in the defense of the facility as well as a large force.

Bonus Objective 1, all Kodiaks survive, if completed Kodiaks will be on your production lines for the next mission, if failed Kodiak Deployment will be delayed.

Bonus Objective 2, all 4 Kodiaks reach heroic veterans, These Heroic pilots will train new Kodiak Pilots causing them to be veterans.

You have now Secured the perimeter, next you must assault the facility with your men to capture Pascalle.

4th mission You are given Control of a commando and an infantry force to extract Pascal from the Facility. Upon entering the Facility you are alerted that Nod reinforcements have arrived, Kodiak pilots assure you they can handle it (they will). However if you lost 2 or more Kodiaks in Part 1 then at one Point Nod Forces will enter the facility Behind you, making extraction more difficult.

You break into the facility guarded by Nod. You soon learn these Nod are not Separatists following Gideon, but still follow Kane, you find this very suspicious.

You recover The Scrin Font during your raid, and decode the message Orion gave you, It's part 1 of the Edonian Back Story.

Then You return Dr. Pascalle to GDI High command. You try to share this with the GDI Council, but they are uninterested. Calling it a Fake. They assert Kane must have planted it in the Tacitus to make him seem more important then he really is.

_Secretly, the cultists that are controlling the council are stunned by this information, and know they need to report it to their superiors, when the invasion occurs, knowing that it must be close, they agree to hold on to the council for only a little while longer, they have other preparations to make. _

**Act III Hand of Chaos **

1st mission the GDI High council orders you to track down and eliminate former General Orion, who has escaped Custody, they've located his base, and you are sent in to destroy it, and Capture Orion Dead or Alive.

You find these orders highly suspect,

Upon Eva's investigation using sky sentry, It's determined that he his forces are fighting Nod forces which have captured TCN nodes, and are doing something peculiar to the TCNs.

After you establish a base, Orion sends a few forces to investigate, he suspects you are here to kill him, before a shot is fired, you identify yourself, and he is glad to see you, your 2 forces combine, and try to push toward to retake the TCNs.

Orion Tells you that he has noticed suspicious activity by Nod forces around all of the TCN nodes within the past few weeks. He suspects they are trying to reverse the effects of the TCN.

Upon securing the TCN nodes, you notice that there is indeed been tampering with the technology, but it doesn't seem to be for releasing the Tiberium.

Bonus Mission? General Orion tells you how he escaped, someone named Dupaunt helped (C&C4 Lock Down Mission FMV, and maybe recreation of that mission. )

2nd mission: You agree with General Orion that the council has gone mad with power, you refuse to execute Orion when Directly yelled at by the council to do so, they in turn decide both of you are threats and immediately launch an attack against you at your position on the Modified TCN nodes, you must defend your positions otherwise the councils forces will be able to Infiltrate the GST and apprehend you, and general Orion. Dr. Sebastian is sent to investigate the Modifications to the TCN node upon completion he will give you his preliminary analysis of what these modifications will do

3rd mission: You launch an attack to remove the council from power, you rally several GDI forces to your cause, but there are still several who stay loyal to the council, you must destroy these forces to gain access to the Council.

your forces break into the council chambers.

GDI council lay dead; look like each of them committed Suicide.

4th mission: Idris Regents want to take over GDI, but General Orion disagrees, he takes over. However there is still much confusion, and you question the Regents about what Nod did to the TCN nodes, as far as the Regents can tell, it made no difference in Tiberium Abation levels, it might have even increased it.

This seems very suspicious, and General Orion wants to question Kane. The Regents don't care, but you do. You want to bring him in.

Then there is massive amount of energy serge reading, building up from each TCN, and seems to be focused on the Scrin Tower. Much of Tiberium has been cleared from the earth's surface. During the entire campaign.

General Orion Sends you and a large force to investigate, Your are to meet up with Currnal James. She has been standing guard over the region, and has reported much Nod activity. She had reported that Nod had taken the Tower from her forces recently.

Mission starts, and you must fight your way to the tower. James is somehow certain Kane is behind it all.

Your forces break through, and reach the Tower.

Ends with a mix between GDI and Nod C&C4 endings.

Tiberium is now free from erth surface.

Screen Black out

Fade in Tower is Activating, see Scrin Forces come out. A unit attacks, and camera goes black (Similar to Scrin vid of attack in civilian city.)

**End GDI Campaign. **


	4. Edonian Backstory Kane's Origins

By General Jist:

**Part 1 (Revealed by hacking into the Tacitus, GDI Campaign.) **

The scrin were once part of their mother race, The Edonians. These aliens lived in harmony with Tiberium, using it to extend their lives, as well as increase their physical and mental capacities, this in turn allowed them to increase their technological prowess at an accelerated rate. However, long term exposure to this mutagen created potential problems. Due to their unnatural long lives and low birth rates, caused by the tiberium radiation, the Edonians had become to genetically similar, and due to this they saw they could not advance as a species.

Kane, a lead scientist in the Edonian community, had proposed a solution of forced evolution through genetic tiberium mutation. Although controversial among the Edonians, Kane proceeded with his experiments. Many believed Kane was a monster for creating the abominations that he did, while others saw him as a savior. In the end these experiments would fail.

By altering the very structure of their genetics, Kane had become the father of the Scrin that would eventually plague humanity, and ravage countless worlds.

In fear of the aggressive nature of the Scrin destroying the Edonians, the experiments were banished through the portal. Years passed and the Edonians lived in peace. Kane sought to find his creations to continue his experiments, but he was prohibited from doing so. The Controversy surrounding Kane got so fierce that in order to preserve the peace, Kane was exiled from the planetary system.

Kane set out to find the Scrin, but before he got that far, he heard tragedy had struck his people.

All this time the Scrin evolved themselves, unfortunately their forced experiments by Kane made them into Tiberium Hungry creatures. Formally The Edonians were satisfied with using the power of tiberium in controlled ways, and there by not having the need to spread raw Tiberium. They also foresaw the potential dangers. The Scrin however had no qualms about spreading Tiberium. So as the Scrin Race expanded, they seeded planets with Tiberium, then when it inevitably destroyed the planet's ecology and all life on it, they would go and harvest it. Through the process they were able to sustain themselves, and grow more powerful. They soon realized they were strong enough to reap revenge on their mother race, so the war began.

It ended with the Edonians nearly wiped out. But they hid, and rebuilt. Hearing of the tragedy that had befallen his people, Kane returned to see what he could do. They accepted his scientific expertise to help them rebuild, but had the condition that they could order him to be exiled once more, after the reconstruction efforts where complete. And if he returned again, he would be ionized on site.

That day cane, and Kane was sentenced to be exiled again. Knowing that He had unleashed a great plague on the universe, but hoping he could find redemption by finding the Scrin, and finishing the experiment he started, he was prepared for his exilation, but he had a plan in mind this time. He ordered his fellow Edonians to send out the Tacitus (an Archive of the potentials of Tiberium) to any prospective worlds the Scrin would ravage. Claiming His intent was to warn any other races of the dangers of the Scrin and Tiberium. His true goals were drastically different.

He took a small group of Volunteers who would assist him with this task of salvation. Among them his Right hand man, and brother Abel. Unknown to Kane, his brother, and the new Home Rule Council had worked to manipulate the selection of the crew of the ship. They had a secret agenda to hijack it from Kane. Abel and his fellow mutineers intended to find the Scrin and exterminate them all.

**Part 2, (Revealed by Nod Campaign, by Kane's Memory bank in Legion) **

They went throughout the galaxy searching for planets to protect from the Scrin, and the spread of Tiberium. They reached the planet around a G2 Star, which later became known as Earth. They found primitive humanoids living on the planet. Upon a thorough surveying of the planet's ecology, they determined it was a prime place for the flourishing of Tiberium life. Kane wanted to bring his Scrin Creatures here, so they could flourish, and one day become the salvation of his race that he had intended. but Abel wanted to end the Experiments his brother had started. Kane and his brother got in numerous fights. Kane continually insisting that he knew what was best for his creations, and he would be the salvation of his Race.

Able exterminated the Tiberium in his fellow Edonians with a slow acting Drug, claiming the purpose of the substance was to guard from the indigenous pathogens. This would caused them to die at an accelerated Rate. Life Expectancy of a normal Edonian, (which always was enhanced by Tiberium at birth), was numbered in the trillions of years. The powerful drug could not atrophy existing constructs, but could prevent further physical and psychological enhancements.

But now Kane and the other edonians could only live millions of years. Angered at this he aggressively questioned his brother.

Abel told him that he had thought Kane a monster ever since he allowed the Scrin to be created; he had trusted that Kane would do the right thing and destroy his failed creations, but Kane didn't but arranged for them to be exiled, Abel saw them as tainting their noble race, and abominations. Abel thinks that they should have never been created, and Kane had crossed the line by creating life, just with the selfish purpose of using them as breeding stock.

Kane saw it as hurting the few to save the many. Able said Kane should take responsibility of the Scrin creations, and destroy them. Being Artificial creations, they have no right to life.

Kane confessed that he rather be God and leader of the Scrin, then a persecuted Edonian. He had witnessed the prejudice and abhorrence most of his people had looked upon his creations and Kane thought maybe his own people were the monsters, not his Scrin. He knew he would be better off as leader of the Scrin, then seen as a disgraced Scientist.

Each Brother forced the crew to take sides, and unfortunately for Kane, all of them sided with Abel, partly because some of them were co conspirators, and partly because those who weren't knew Abel was the only one who could restore their Tiberium body levels.

They bound Kane. Abel stared Kane in the face and said "We will now go and clean up your mess, and force you to watch as we destroy your beloved Scrin abominations. You have corrupted our race, and caused our near extinction, you think your experiment would save our race, when infect you have indirectly caused its destruction. " Kane stared back with a hard look in his eyes, and Said "Revenge does not become you brother. You do what you must, and so will I. " Abel turned his back on his brother imprisoned in the Stasis crystal, and rushed to power up the Edonian starship.

Being the head Scientist of the Imperial Science Ministry , Kane had to be able to plan for all scenarios. Although he had never anticipated his brother's betrayal, he had planned for a ship mutiny. He activated the hardwired hidden algorithms in the ship's AI, and commanded it to release the stasis field. It wavered for a few seconds, then came down. Kane then silently went to each station on the ship, and killed his traitorous crewmen. All this time the ship was rising into the air, and was coming close to breaking the atmosphere. Abel, realizing that none of his crew were responding, set the ship on auto pilot, and went to deal with his brother. But Too late, Kane had already made it to the command Nucleus. Abel knew he had little chance in hand to hand combat, so he decided to try and kill them both the only way he knew how.

He smashed all the consoles, and ordered the AI to wipe itself. Seeing his brother initiate the "Total Recall" function, and compounded by what Abel intended to do, Kane was blinded by rage. He stabbed him but it was too late. With the controls smashed and the AI wiped, the ship fell toward the earth. It crashed near a place which later became known as Sariavo.

The ship was in bad shape, but much of it's hull was still intact. carrying the body of his bleeding brother from the wreckage, Abel said "You will not ruin another race as you have ruined ours." Kane replied with "Your end is my beginning, now rest brother, you will yet live in death.", and Abel died.

Realizing what his brother and he had been forced to do, he laid the body on the ground, and shouted at the heavens, this attracted the attention of some primitive humanoids, which saw Kane, standing over Abel with a bloody knife.

Filled with remorse, grief and anger, Kane sat and thought, staring at the stars, looking for his sun. He realized, with the lack of Tiberium in his system, he would only last a couple million years. He suspected he would be able to restore his life if he was able to absorb enough Tiberium. He realized he would have to spread it on the planet. Always a man of Action, Kane knew Tiberium would come sooner or later, and he had to prepare for that day.

Kane got to work repairing his ship, and trying to salvage any of the ship AI. He thought on what he had to do as he stared at the name of his ship, inscribed in edonian ancient text:

Salvation's Edge.


	5. Nod Campaign: Behind the Crimson Curton

By General Jist

**Nod Campaign: Behind the Crimson curtain **

**C&C4 Intro**

Prologue:

Screen opens on a smoking battlefield, camera focuses on the com log of a fallen Nod Soldier, Camera pans, around, and you see the battle was Nod vs. Nod. You kneel in your armor, and grab a patch of dirt in your hands, and watch the pebbles stream through your fingers.

Someone behind you says :Peaceful isn't it?" You swing around to see who had crept up on you, and you see Kane, going from body to body, doing something which looked like a blessing.

Kane "Come my child"

And you rush over to see what he wants, he tells you that Nod is not once what it was,

He gives you a similar speech as Killian does in the 1st C&C3 mission.

But Now, a heretic has rallied much of Nod to him, denouncing Kane, he wants you to go and be a spy for him in the ranks of Gideon.

Gideon makes us look weak in the eyes of GDI…. But more on that later.

Kane "As GDI sees these events unfold, I have already seen the Final Act, play your cards right, and you will see it with me. Go now my son"

You bow, and say "As my messiah wills"

_**Act I: Crucible of Change **_

Mission 1 OG Freedom__

As a new member of Gideon's forces, he wants to test your skills, so he tasks you with rescuing his Top tiberium Scientist Giraud from a Tiberium Creature genetic engineering facility. This Scientist had lost control of his creatures due to the increased ion storm activity. This was because the storm knocked out the facility's power generators and Tiberium experimental creatures have gotten out of their laser fenced in pens. Among them is the Explosive Floater and the Tiberium Brute.

Fight your way through the creatures to the facility, and rescue the staff, and their equipment.

Shortly into the mission you find out that a GDI force is in the area, trying to evacuate the civilians. You may attempt to destroy their forces, but you are running out of time. The destruction of the facility has released Red Tiberium Samples into the environment, which is increasing the Toxicity levels of the battlefield, and will soon turn it into a full blown Red Zone.

You manage to evacuate with the Scientist.

2nd mission  Gideon tells you have done a good job, now you must attack a TCN under construction. He orders you clear the way for his advanced engineering team, which will examine the TCN and try and reprogram the technology to release Tiberium once again.

Also Destroy all GDI forces in the area so they can't undo his reprogramming.

3rd mission Gideon Provides proof to you that GDI or Idris has been experimenting on the Forgotten people. (You do not get to see this proof) But are ordered to deliver this to the Forgotten in person, to make sure GDI do not intercept the information.)

You use stealth tactics and other commando skills to infiltrate the GDI protected Forgotten Reservation. You Rally a few Forgotten to your cause, showing them the "Proof" and they help you kill the GDI guards. They also assist in mediating between the Forgotten leaders in the reservation. Presenting the "Proof" The Forgotten Riot, and march on the near by civilian populous, destroying the city. Help them kill the GDI forces in the city, and transmit the "Proof" to the world, assisting the capture of a DI Radar Comm Tower.

Unfortunately Riot Troops are deployed, causing even more confusion, and dispersing the Forgotten

You make it to the Comm Center, but then the Riot Troops cut out the power to the entire City. Leaving the "Proof" in the Hands of the Forgotten, you must make your escape through the Riot Forces which include police Cruisers armed with EMP grenades, and tire Spikes. Hijack vehicles at your own risk.

With the City's primary power Grid down, you manage to escape and hook up with a Subterranean Reckoner, which picks you up.

**Act II: Beneath the Mask **

1st mission you are pre-advised that GDI is sending a force to release Dr. Pascal to said position and you are to reinforce it, Gideon agrees he is a valuable asset, even if it means reinforcing Kane's men. He says he'll do it, but he doesn't like it.

upon Start you see the Kodiaks flying over the wreckage of the Nod base the Laboratory will not be part of the mission you can interact with. Unfortunately you are unable to secure Dr. Pascal, Kane tells you not to wory about it, puzzled at this, you follow the rest of your orders, which has you building one of each crawler in an attempt to destroy the GDI convoys, which are confiscating Tiberium Technologies, developed in the recently leveled facility. Among them are the New Vapor Bomb, Crystalization Weapons, and improved Tiberium Catalyst cannon technology. Secure each convoy before they are evacuated Out of the area. Upon capture of a convoy, it will take some time to upload the data for you to use, but once uploaded to Legion's data core, the technology will be at your command. If any Convoy is evacuated, the corresponding technologies will be delayed, meaning you will get access to it at a later time.

Destroy the GDI bases to prevent further sacrilege.

2nd mission, Kane tells you that Dr. Pascal is a cyborg of his creation, he replaced the real Pascal right after Idris was formed, and the Scientist was named lead Tacitus Researcher. He did this to maintain control over Idris and more importantly regulate Tacitus technology. This way he is able to keep control of the technological advancements of GDI and Idris.

He tells you this plan has made him aware to a new threat, that there are Scrin Cultists in the higher levels of GDI. Although he would love to let them mess around with GDI, they are considered a factor he has not planned for, as well as a potential valuable asset. You must Capture them, less they upset Kane's plan of Ascension.

He Tasks you with Capturing them, which he has tracked to Manchester, where the GDI high council is. Kane realizes this why the Forgotten had been claiming GDI was secretly experimenting on them.

Find and Capture the cultists without being detected by GDI forces, for if they knew, GDI would be thrown into chaos, although a great thing for Kane, it's just at a bad timeing because he needs their resources to support Idris's construction of the TCN.

So you must use a combination of Stealth, burrow tactics, and your cyborgs to pull this mission off. After a little time into the mission, you gain access to Artillery and burrow beacons. Use them to clear the way for your Cyborgs which will be able to capture the cultists easily, But Giraud thinks you should just destroy everything to be safe.

You are able to Capture the cultists, however as thir last act, they forced all the members of the GDI council to commit suicide.

Mission 3 You are tasked with protecting Legion's core which Kane had moved to be near the Scrin Threshold Tower. Kane says this was necessary, since Legion needed to help him redirect the stored Tiberium to the threshold to open it. Kane Also tells you that with the help of the Tacitus at the end of the last war, Legion had managed to fulfill Kane's primary goal in sending a message to his people, which he explain is bringing salvation to them.

GDI assaults the area, Under the Command of Kernel James thinking it's some sort of TCN dampening facility. You must defend it.

You are outnumbered heavily for a while, and then massive numbers of Nod reinforcements arrive and push James and her forces back out of the area. You are suspicious because they all are marked by the heretic Gideon.

There is a tense Standoff for a while, and then Kane greets Gideon with a bible reference, and Gideon replies likewise. Kane turns to you and tells you that Gideon is a cyborg and Avatar of Legion.

Shocked at this information, you realize this was Kane's master plan, in staging a fracturing of Nod, Kane reduced GDI's awareness of Kane's plan, which was to channel the Tiberium to the tower and open the threshold, so he could Ascend.

**Act III: A Brave New World**

1st mission Now that all of Nod is reunified you have the strength to hold the tower from GDI.

Kane sits in a crazy looking chair, he tells you it's a memory implanter/ interfacer. It's one of his most proud creations, 2nd to Legion. This allows him to back up all his memories into Legion.

You must protect this facility while Kane is in dispose.

There is still some Tiberium on the battlefield, some Red, and Black, carefully detonate these deposits when the GDI forces come back, because they realize this facility is more important then they initially thought. It's also a great staging ground to assault the tower from, so you must hold this position, at least until Kane's memory uplink to Legion is complete.

It finishes, and you must evacuate the area, because GDI is using ion cannons in an attempt to destroy Legion's Core. Do to this Legion invests all of his consciousness into several bodies, similar to how Cabal use to be powered by other biological life forms. We see something similar to the FS Nod ending.

2nd mission Legion Shares part 2 of the Edonian back story with you.

In this mission you must escort Kane's transport through the outskirts of the Tower. Expect Strong Entrenched GDI resistance.

You play as a commando to assist on the battlefield to disorganize and destroy the entrenched forces.

3rd mission The End is the Beginning, You and the unified forces of Nod successfully reached the Threshold Tower, and must defend it while Kane and Legion work to synchronize the TCN Network to the Threshold and open the portal. You get word that GDI has regrouped, and is sending their top commander Mcneal to retake the tower.

In the end we see a more impressive version of the C&C4 endings. Legion Remains on Earth, and is now the leader of all the Nod who didn't go with Kane through the portal. You are among them.

Legion: "Thank you for your Faith Commander Slavic, Horizon Storms, and we must be ready to meat it without Kane."

**End Nod Campaign **


	6. Idris Campaign:Horizon Storms

By General Jist

_**Idris Campaign: Birth of a Nation / Fall of the White Knight **_

**Prologue:**

X time, before Scrin Invasion, but after Kane's Ascension

Screen opens on a podium, we see a Idris Regent.

_*Much Applause*_

-Thank you, citizens of the world, as many of you know, I am Edward Stark, CEO of the Idris Corporation…..*drowned out by applause*

_*He holds his hands out placating the crowd to stop their applause* _

We at the Idris corporation believe actions speak louder than words, so I will show you a brief history of our corporation and why you should elect me to oversee GDI, given the recent upheaval.

_Film Rolls opens with the spinning Idris logo. We constructed the TCN network to Rid the world of Tiberium, and we have succeeded! (Shows clip of TCN drawing in Tiberium) Tiberium is now free from the earth's surface. We are dedicated in making a safe and just world for everyone, no matter the cost! Although the actions of Kane were a surprise, we are now free of 2/3 of the brotherhood of Nod, their Terrorism will no longer plague us! You will now Finally be able to rest in peace, not worrying about Tiberium creatures that go bump in the night, nor the Terrorist actions of the Brotherhood._

_Although the events of the Ascension conflict lead to the destruction and disorganization of much of the Global Defense Initiative, we The Idris corporation have been working behind the scenes to rebuild, in fact, our engineers have been hard at work during the conflict to prepare for potential unseen events, such as a Scrin invasion, or surprise attacks from Nod. (Shows Idris production line, making vehicles and aircraft. Also shows training of soldiers.) _

_This was all made possible by our central Artificial Intelligent agent, Strategic and Tactical Analysis using Nanite Integrated Systems, or better known as STANIS, who is a far more advanced EVA our Engineers developed to help manage the TCN Network, as well as our other varied projects. Among them are: Further Tacitus research, and improvements to the Global Stratospheric Transport which will allow mankind to explore and expand through our galaxy. The Universe is Finally at our fingertips, you could be the one to help colonize and explore a Brave New World! _

_But back on Earth, with the resources at our disposal we will be able to better ensure the safety of mankind, catalyze a golden era, and bring about the Birth of a Nation!_

_*End Film*_

_*Applause* Much *Applause*_

_**Act I: The Keys to the Kingdom**_

Mission I  You are tasked to recover Scrin Technology from the 1st invasion to study it. It is being held by Nod forces.

Mission 2 Test the new reclimator device on several captured mutants in a facility. From FPS view. See if the new device will reverse their Tiberium mutations, and return them to human.

The Device fails and overloads, causing the facility to explode, you must escape, oddly enough, the device has done something to the mutants, they causing them to act like zombies. You must fight your way through them to escape.

Facility explodes and leaves no trace of the experiments.

Mission 3 The Scrin Invasion has begun, (Worm Hole Hunting Mission)

_Afterward you see the TCN Rupturing, releasing all the Tiberium back onto the Earth's surface, it is rumored that it is now more toxic than ever. _

**Act II: **

Mission 1 You are ordered to destroy GDI forces, STANIS tells you they are under Mind Control, and they are trying to steal the Tacitus.

Meteor showers, graviton beams, meteor harvesting

It's better to appear just, and be unjust.


	7. 1st on Point

By General Jist: mission

**Hole Hunting:**

After the defeat of the Scrin in the 3rd tiberium war, many of the populous were relieved, however, more of the worlds population feared the return of the monstrous aliens. This encouraged the advancements of both GDI and Nod technologies. Although they have not yet been able to reproduce the technology to create a worm hole, wreckage of Scrin tech have yielded a scanner system that could detect them.

Acknowledging their allied interest in being prepared when or if the Scrin returned, they delegated the construction of multiple worm hole detectors under the authority of the Idris Corporation.

You are the lucky SOB who is stationed on by the detector which 1st detects theScrin invasion.

The Scrin invasion has Begun. Your task is to use the Detector station's wide scanning array to scan areas periodically, it will be able to detect a worm hole anchor disturbance in the fabric of space time. Our information tells us it takes roughly 3 minutes for a wormhole anchor to setup open, and establish a wormhole, you must then fight back the hordes of units coming through, and destroy the wormhole anchor.

The Area is a heavily populated Blue Zone. We have outfitted a structure with the detecting array, you may also extend the array with a few Mobile Sensor Vehicles adapted from the 2nd Tberium War. Defend them well, these units are very expensive, and may not be replaceable from your forces. Although it is possible to call one in from another Zone, it will take time, and potentially cause delays in effective and efficient deployment. Furthermore we must guard our detector technology so the scrin don't see how much progress we have made with their technology.

Primary Objectives:

Evacuate all The Civilian Convoys

Prevent the Destruction or capture of the Worm hole Detector Structure

Bonus Objectives:

Destroy all of the Worm Hole Anchors before they set up. (normal and Hard Difficulty)

Destroy and hold off 2 wormholes at the same time, and destroy the Anchors. (Normal)

Lose none of the Mobile Sensor vehicles to destruction or mind control. (Normal)

To effectively execute your task you must be vigilant, and scan areas regularly, as well as strategically positioning of your limited supply of mobile Worm Hole Detector vehicles. Use mobile crawler tactics to effectively control the battlefield with rapid field deployment.

As a field operative your objective is to help destroy the Worm hole Anchors. Helping to evacuate the civilian convoys will be a secondary objective. You are also armed with a mobile WH detector. Your bonus objective involves hacking a worm hole anchor in an effort to gain the technologies it holds.

Good Luck Commander.


	8. Scrin Campaign: Invasion Approved

By General Jist

**Scrin Campaign: Revenge of the Fallen**

X time after Kane Ascends

Prologue:

We see a Room with 3 figures, all in shadow these 3 figures are known as the collective. There is another with the distinctive look of the Overlord

Overlord- "Foreman 371 has committed insubordination and must be terminated."

2nd speaker, identified only as the Actuator says "However F371 has gone to the icore hub, and has returned with some valuable information about Earth's Icore levels. They are projected to reach critical mass soon.

Overlord- Revenge, ahh yes, now that I can agree with, but F371 didn't find or investigate this Kane, which is in our Archive, and F371 must be punished.

Actuator-punishment can wait, F371 is the only one with experience in dealing with the indigenous population.

3rd Speaker Finally Speaks, the other 2 quickly stop talking and acknowledge the speaker as the Archon. It's been decided, Overlord's invasion forces are approved, the Tower has been constructed and should be ready for our purposes. We have recently detected a massive energy influx, which can only mean they have activated the Threshold. You must prevent them from gaining more information about our Technology, however, this is your secondary objective, primary being investigate Kane, we have done all we can with our seekers in the Archives, but this has not turned up any relevant information. Your third objective is to harvest the critical mass Icore, and take it to the Hub for Regenification.

Actuator- I shall assist the Overlord and help organize the invasion fleet, we should be able to launch our Swarm Forces soon. The Foreman will take command of a harvesting force to clear the way for our Swarm fleet.

Archon-You have your Orders, Invasion of Earth Approved.

**Act I: It Begins **

_Tower is activated, We see the forces of Nod, waiting around it for the suspected second coming of Kane. It Activates, and phase technology shows wavering of space time, then Swarms of Scrin come out. _

1st Mission you are in command of the vanguard invasion forces. These are mainly composed of the lower classes, essentially the harvesting force.

Primary objective Clear the entire area of indigenous resistance

Secondary objective extend the invulnerability matrix from the Threshold to the entire area to establish a foothold. You must Construct 3 Matrix Nodes in key positions to achieve this.

GDI Reinforcements will arrive every 3 minutes, Scrin forces every 5. The longer you take, the more forces you must deal with.

Near the end of the mission, you are notified that your buzzer Scout teams have reported an energy fence enclosure which has been recently activated in an effort to stem your forces.

Tertiary Objective, mind control a GDI commando to allow you to penetrate this barrier.

_Invulnerability Matrix Constructed, Mission Accomplished Foreman. _

2nd mission _the Increased power influx of the continuous use of the threshold Tower has Ruptured the TCN router, causing an overload of the TCNs, and rupturing them. All the stores of Tiberium soaked up by the TCNs before Kane's Ascension is now rereleased onto the Earth's surface. This also Causes the Threshold to function at reduced efficiency. Which means now reinforcement Scrin Forces Now arrive once every few days. But you should be fine because the Invulnerability matrix is still covering the region. _

You've learned of several captured Cultists being held by Nod. However, since you have not managed to break the enclosure around the threshold, you must use your mind controlled commando to slip through the Firestorm blockade, along with the controlling prodigy.

Upon infiltration of the firestorm facility, you plant C4 on the generators and power plants to shut down this section of the Firestorm Cordon to allow your invasion forces to proceed to follow up on the cultist rescue, as well as to continue the invasion.

You use a combination of commando and prodigy powers to destroy the Facility.

Bonus Objective mind control a Scientist for a while to learn more about the Firestorm technology, this will however release the commando.

3rd mission you use a part of your forces to attack the Nod cultist Research Facility.

Your recently arrived batch of Shrike infantry should make this a piece of icore. These infantry are advanced shock troopers armed with Buzzer blades and teleportation. Be careful you only have a limited supply. And if you get too many of them killed, these elite infantry may not want to help you in your further missions due to inferior Tactics detected.

_You've rescue the remaining cultists, and they tell you they have learned bits of information that have to do with Kane. They tell you of Artificial Intelligent entities, one being Legion, but they also learned of another named Cabal, and its few Bunkers where its remains may be located. _

**Act II: All Forces Converge **

1st mission You've Tracked down part of Cabal's core component to an Idris Tiberiam Research Facility in a Black Zone, (Scrin pov of Black Zone Mission) You also are tasked with finding out more about the TCN, which has now been reactivated by GDI.

Primary Objective Fight your way through the GDI, Nod, and Tiberium Creature forces to the Facility and capture it.

Secondary Objective Hack a TCN node to learn more about the Technology.

_Upon completion you and ur forces ransack the Facility, but find no trace of anything related to Cabal. You do however find Red Tiberium Crystal samples, which you collect. _

2nd mission _since the first lead was a dud you are to follow up on a second lead, LEGION, which was said to be created from parts of CABALs core._

You assault Legion's core facility, which is heavily defended by Nod. You 1st go in with several cultists to try and soften up the place.

_Unfortunately you fail to capture legion's core, finding the site as a primary relay point, but not the point of origin, you salvage what remains of the technology, but they were damaged beyond assimilation, tests indicate the remains were planted in the site recently. _

_Overlord is very upset that CABAL is turning out to be so elusive._

3rd mission You must investigate a loss of contact with a group of your Invasion forces, if they were dead or deactivated, they wouldn't still be using icore…

to your astonishment you find out that the mutants have figured out a way to disrupt Scrin communication . You must hunt down and eliminate these Mutants, which are guarded by GDI forces. Caution is advised, we don't know what these mutant creatures are capable of.

Primary Objective Eliminate all mutants

Secondary objective locate the Scrin forces that were lost. And prevent dissection.

_Supervisor- The effected Scrin Forces must be liquefied Foreman, whatever is affecting them has not warn off, and we dare not let them assimilate, less they pass on this mysterious infection. _

**Act III: Awaiting you, Foreman**

1st mission The Scrin Swarm Fleet has finally arrived, use these resources to destroy the helium 3 mining operations on the moon. This will cut off their fusion fuel for their GSTs.

2nd mission GDI has activated their Ion Cannon Defense Array and is slowing down the deployment of our Swarm forces to Earth's Surface. Do not destroy the technology, it proved effective against our component drone ships, forcing dispersion, set up phase generators to phase the ion cannons to allow our fleet to reach earth with minimal losses.

3nd Mission Our Swarm Force have successfully landed and are reinforcing key positions around the globe. There is one causing trouble for our forces Foreman.

The central Idris GST manufacturing facility, it's heavily defended by GDI and Nod, they have used sonic and catalyst technologies to great effect.

The main Facility is guarded by several firestorm Generators which activate sequentially for a continuous defense. We must destroy this facility because it is manufacturing ships that will be able to evacuate the humans. We must prevent them from escaping. Raze the facility and all the guardian forces.

As u fight through the GDI and Nod forces you are lead to the coordinates of where each Firestorm deactivation key is hidden, by a mysterious signal, each time the transmission is leads you correctly to the Firestorm deactivation Key, which allows you to turn off the Firestorm Walls Grid by grid. Suspicious at the origins of these signals you ask Supervisor to track down where they are coming from. They are apparently coming from the Idris Facility's central computer.

Upon deactivation of the last Firestorm wall it a final signal is sent, proximity sensors will go off as soon as your forces cross the Firestorm Wall, and the Idris Facility Self Destructs.

Overlord is puzzled at what happened, but never the less satisfied at the results. Overlord predicts Earth will be theirs in a few days.

A Signal is received:

*Filled with Cabal Laughter*

**End Scrin Campaign**


	9. Kane's plans Revealed

Author: General SG Jist

I am a little unsure about putting this down, since I'm afraid it will ruin teh surprise, so if u read this, please do not discuss this anywhere else, also it might be a terrible idea XD.

Also as anoying as it might seem, we need to use a little of C&C4 in this, so hear me out.

OK, so here it goes.

Kane gives the Tacitus to GDI, and they work together to create IDris. Kane sets up a Cyborg, wicch looks completely human as an Avatar of Legion. He orders legion to be the new messiah, and denounce Kane, after Kane's handing over of the Tacitus to Idris. As a young and upstart leader Gideon (Legion) acts as separatist Nod forces, this fools GDI in thinking Kane is not as big a threat, due to the appearance of the most successful internal struggle of Nod.

GDI under this impression gives Kane more control of Idris construction then they normally would have. This allows Kane to replace key GDI scientists with Humanoid Cyborgs. Replacing any of the Generals would be too dangerous, and not really beneficiary to the plan.

These undercover scientist cyborgs are integrated with Legion, and through the AI, to Kane, so that way Kane is able to keep control of much of the Tacitus technology. Furthermore Kane knows that if Nod came up with such advanced Tacitus technologies, it would heighten GDI surveillance of Nod. So under the cover of the Idris corporation, Kane was able to forward the development of advanced Tiberium technologies. However, Kane still shared the Tacitus with Legion, and through him, the majority of Nod.

In addition to this, Kane suspected that the Scrin would not be satisfied, and want to return to exterminate mankind, which as hard for him to admit, something he did not want. So through Idris, he shared the technologies which allowed GDI to accelerate the development of their International space program, formally known as NASA. Gideon (Legion) also had access to the Tacitus, developed a strong air force.

The Tiberiam Containment and Neutralization project (TCN) built Tiberium Control Nodes under the joint authority of Kane and GDI high command, delegated to the Idris corporation. If enough Tiberium is routed to the Scrin Tower, it will open the gateway. Scrin already have mass concentration of Tiberium in their molecular structure, thus they have no problem using the tower. The Tower will allow him to leave Earth and go to the Icore Hub, where he will find many other portals to dead worlds destroyed by Tiberium, and harvested by the Scrin. He must ascend to the Icore Hub, or he will die. This is because Kane is a renegade Alien, whether he is Scrin, or represents another Alien Race is unknown. Kane Doesn't Say, what he does say is that Tiberium makes him and his people stronger.

The Forgotten play a key point in his plan. With the biological integration, and near hybridization of humans and Tiberium, Kane knows he must work to set an antimutant policy with GDI, which may prove quite difficult. Under the cover of the Idris corporation, he has them round up mutants, and study them. Even though GDI high command rejects this action, Idris does it anyway. This Leaves the Forgotten a very unstable and volatile faction, which schisms, with a majority of them on Nod's side. However there is still a small group of Forgotten led by the descended of Umigon & Jack Mcneal. Who are stanch GDI supporters, and believe Kane is up to no good.

After Kane leaves Legion will be advanced enough to lead Nod into the Future as Kane's Legacy. Kane knew that if he revealed legion to all the world as his eternal successor to Nod, people would freak out, remembering the renegade Cabal. With a new young and charismatic leader, and an AI who could controlled him, Kane knows that Legion would be able to get a new body as it suited him, effectively leading Nod for all eternity.

**And as they say, the rest is still unwritten**.

Rest Can be Scraped, or fill in plot holes as seen fit.

Kane is an Alien, either Scrin or some other Tiberium based lifeform.

So he would have had some Tiberium reserves in his body, but as time went on, his Tiberium reserves in his body got depleted, so in order for him to replenish his life, he prepares for the coming of Tiberium, which he knows will come, being a Scrin, or another alien. So he prepares for that day by building up Nod. The Day comes in TD, and he sets his master plan into motion.

Before he realized his own mortality, Kane had formed Nod to make him ruler of the planet. After his inconvenient truth, he molds Nod around a religious worship of the Tiberium to set his plans in motion. He speculated the spreading of Tiberium on earth would end his inevitable death by replenishing his life a little.

Since GDI wants to destroy Tiberium, naturally for Kane to live, he needs to wage continuous war on GDI. During the events of Ts, Kane realizes the Tiberium Toxicity levels on earth aren't enough to sustain him, so he sets events in motion to attract the Scrin, who he knows will build the Towers to the Icore Hub, where he will have access to all the Tiberium harvested by the Scrin. Thus he must leave through the Scrin portal.

He built CABAL to take over his plan, but as seen in Fs, CABAL had plans of its own. After the defeat of CABAL, Kane realizes he had put too much of his own personality in the AI, thus corrupting it, and essentially driving it crazy. So, With the remains of CABAL's core, Kane constructed Legion, this time based off of the profile of his most devout follower, Anton Slavik.

Kane had planned for Slavik to lead Nod in person, however the events of Fs made Kane realize what he must do. He had to secretly order the assassination of Slavik, because knowing Slavik, he would have never agreed to be integrated with an artificial Intelligent computer, given his Black Hand Beliefs. Furthermore, Kane was afraid the AI would suffer due to Slavik's emotional Anger issues.

Legion is more then CABAL, more than Slavik, and by design, more than Kane. It is the 1st Sentient Artificial Intelligence, and Kane's Legacy to mankind

He also comes to understand the Forgotten, before he viewed them as outcasts and freaks, but with the coming of the Tacitus, he sees them as a new step in human evolution.


End file.
